Martial arts training devices for developing skill in martial arts are well known in the art. These devices provide simulated aims and legs for practicing various martial arts techniques. In one category of trig device, an attachment is connected to a conventional punching bag. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,872 illustrates a martial arts training device which attaches to a cylindrical heavy bag. The training devices includes an elongated tubular member (arm) having a first and second distal portions, wherein the tubular member has a first arcuate bend adapted to matingly engage the exterior of the heavy bag along a circumference thereof. An elongated elastomeric member having opposed ends fixed to the tubular member secures the tubular member about the bag. And, U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,319 defines a sparring device composing a columnar member, such as a punching bag, and a sparring member. The sparring member includes a belt portion which is fastened upon the columnar member. The sparring member also includes at least one arm portion which is normally disposed in a horizontal direction with its inner end joined to the bell portion and its outer end in at least one arcuate path the radius of which extends from the inner end of the arm portion. In both of the aforementioned devices, because of the manner in which the arms are attached, when the arms are struck with a martial arts blow, they freely move or gyrate with respect to the punching bag. This movement poorly simulates the resistance that would typically be offered by a martial arts opponent.
Another type of martial arts training device comprises a rigidly mounted tree-like "dummy" made of plastic or wood. The dummy has a plurality of rigidly attached protruding limbs which are used to practice blocking and hitting maneuvers. Since the limbs are rigidly attached to the dummy, and the dummy is rigidly attached to a support structure such as the floor or a wall, when the limbs are hit they do not move at all. Here too the simulation of an actual opponent is seriously lacking.